Who Says?
by everything's okay
Summary: "My fans needed this song, because of all the bad things people say can really bring someone down ... they needed to hear this." That's only the half of it, she thought. This is for my best friend. My other half. My sister. She needs this. Selena&Demi
1. Chapter 1

Who Says?

Selena was sitting on a couch in the recording studio that she was recording her third album at. She picked up one of the tabloids off the table in front of her. Her mother always told her not to read those, but she couldn't help it. After flipping through a few pages she came across something, and smiled instantly. The heading of the article was: **TEEN STAR, DEMI LOVATO, OUT OF REHAB**. Selena couldn't help the feeling of joy she had in her heart.

"Hey Selena," one of her producers said as he walked into the room she was in.  
>"Yeah?" She responded, looking up from the magazine.<br>"I want you to hear this song, I think you'd sing it well," he said, and played her the song.  
>After it was done she looked at him, her smile reaching her ears.<br>"I love it! What's it called?  
>"Who Says?"<p>

-

_"How's Selena?"  
>Demi looked up at the fan asking the question.<br>"Ask Taylor," she said with a smirk plastered on her face and she turned around and continued signing autographs._

_Selena shut her laptop. It was a year ago, but she still couldn't get over it. She never quite understood what she meant. Did she mean Taylor Swift, her best friend? Or Taylor Lautner, her boyfriend at the time? Selena felt stupid.  
>Demi had warned her about Taylor and the mind games he played, but she just couldn't help herself. She fell into the trap. Into the trap of his undeniably cute charm.<br>Selena never meant for Demi to feel like second best to Taylor, her other best friend. She hadn't talked to Demi in over a year. After 9 years of friendship, it felt so awkward and weird not to talk to her anymore. Not to run to her when she had a problem._

_But she wasn't the only one to blame._

-

Selena put the headphones over her ears and looked down at the lyrics in front of her. This song was perfect. Absolutely amazing for this situation. She coughed twice, clearing her throat. She heard the intro coming through the headphones and started to sing once it was time.

They stopped after the second chorus. Her producer, Mark, speaking to her.

"Nice, but let's try it from the top one more time. This time, try after twelve beats to say 'I wouldn't want to be anybody else' and we'll see how it sounds," he smiled at her.  
>She nodded, "Alright."<p>

The music started up again and she did her thing. She recorded the song beautifully. Never missing a beat, and she was proud of herself. Mark came through the speakers again.

"Amazing, Selena! Want to come out and hear it?" he asked, smiling.

She took off the headphones, placing them on the stand with the lyrics and walked out of the booth. She sat in a chair beside Mark. Just then, her mother walked in and sat on the couch, putting her feet up on the table. Mark played the song. At the end of the song her mother, Mark and a few other people who were there started clapping. She blushed, smiling brightly.

"I want this to be my single," she said confidently.

-

_Were her eyes deceiving her? Was this really happening?  
>She looked down at her computer screen, her eyes bulging out of her head. She looked at the date of the article, November 2<em>_nd__ 2010. The article stated: __**Demi Lovato admitted to rehab because of physical and emotional issues. **__As she read the article Selena couldn't believe it. She never expected it to happen this way. Demi wasn't the kind of person to lash out a physically harm another human being. She's the kindest person Selena knew._

_Selena had been asked about it and she didn't know what to say. "D__emi is my best friend and I don't care what has happened recently in the past. I feel like a horrible friend for not being there for her or acting like I haven't been there,__" she said sincerely. "__I love Demi with my heart and wish her the best of luck and I definitely am standing by her side no matter what happens."_

_She did feel like she wasn't there for her. Scratch that. She __**knew **__she wasn't there for her. She __**knew**__ she had been a bad friend to Demi since 2009. She felt terrible._


	2. Chapter 2

Who Says?

**CHAPTER 2**

Selena and her mother, Mandy, were driving to a radio station to do an interview and then broadcast  
>'Who Says' around the country. Excitement ran through her whole body. From her head to her toes. She had texted Demi the night before, and they were going out to dinner after her interview to catch up on all the time that they wasted being mad at each other. She rested her head on the passenger side window, closing her eyes, listening to the strong techno beats coming from the radio.<p>

"Selena, get up. We're here," Mandy told her, turning off the engine and unbuckling her seat belt.

Selena opened her eyes, looking outside she got out of the car and linked arms with her mother as they walked towards the station. Mandy opened the door and glanced at Selena. She had no idea how much this song actually meant to Selena.

"You ready?" her mother asked.  
>"As ready as I'll ever be," Selena smiled and walked inside.<p>

-

"Today in the studio, we have Selena Gomez! Hey Selena," the DJ spoke into the mic.  
>"Hey! I'm so excited to be here today, to share with you this song," she said, and clapped her hands lightly.<br>"Okay, so tell us, Selena. What is it about this song that you love so much?" the man asked.  
>She took a breath before she spoke.<br>"Well, my fans needed this song and because of all the bad things people say can really bring someone down ... they needed to hear this."  
>That's only the half of it, she thought. This is for my best friend. My other half. My <strong>sister<strong>. She needed this more than anyone.  
>"We'll be right back with Selena Gomez! Don't go anywhere," The DJ said.<br>"That's great, it has a really great message!" The he said, shuffling through papers as other songs played.

Selena nodded, the rest of the interview went well and she was so happy when she premiered 'Who Says'. A few hours later Selena was sitting on the leather couch in her mother's living room. She had on baggy sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Her blackberry buzzed and she picked it up from the armrest, checking the message. From Demi:

**Hey Sel, we still on for tonight?**

Selena texted back:

**Of course, see you in a few hours. Love you!**

Selena put her phone in the pockets of her pants and got up. She was excited to see her best friend. She hadn't seen her in person in almost two years. Walking into her closet she looked around, and remembered something she thought she'd forgotten.

-

_She peered down at the screen, on the phone with her cousin Brandon._

_"Can you believe it?" her cousin asked.  
>Selena just started at the tweet, in shock. She didn't know what she did to deserve this.<br>__**'ddlovato: I hate coat-tail riders… but this fool's a coat-tail rider of a coat-tail rider!'**___

_"Then, I tweeted: Speaking of coat tails, people forget whose coat tails they rode on. Amen!" he said.  
>"Maybe it wasn't about me…" she said sceptically.<em>

_She didn't think Demi would say something like that. Even though it wasn't directly said about her, she still felt a pang in her chest. She wasn't really listening to her cousin, too caught up in her own thoughts. His voice just sounded like distant waves crashing into the shore of her mind._

_"Then she tweeted that it was a quote, or some bull crap like that. God, I can't believe her!" he screeched._

_She got a text from Priscilla, one of her closest friends. Selena went to Prascilla's twitter page and saw her tweet._

_**'pmdeleon: Some people forget that their best friend gave up the part that made them so dam famous. :) damn coat riders.'**_

_ Selena texted her back instantly, telling her to stay out of it, that it wasn't her business. This was just a little bump in the road that she and Demi would get over in no time. Little did she know ... it was just the beginning?_

-

Demi picked at her black nail polish. She was seated at a booth in the back, not very visible to the other people in the restaurant. Demi had never been to this place before, but Selena recommended it so it must be good. Looking at the menu in front of her she already knew what she wanted. Demi looked up when she heard footsteps. She saw Selena walking towards her, and when she spotted Demi she smiled. Demi stood up, running over to Selena and wrapping her in a giant bear hug.  
>"SELENA!" Demi yelled as she pulled away from the hug.<br>"Demi, it's so good to see you again!" Selena said, taking a seat across from Demi in the booth.

Demi placed her hands on the table, and smirk present on her face.

"So, tell me. What's it like dating Justin Bieber?" she asked, and Selena laughed.

That was just the beginning of their evening of catching up. They talked about boys, music, movies and  
>Demi's treatment. A few apologizes were traded for stuff that happened in the past years. Demi took<br>out her iPhone and went to the other side of the booth, sitting beside Selena.

"Picture time!" Demi squealed in excitement. Selena wrapped her arm around her, making a kissy face  
>while Demi smiled brightly. Her smile reaching her ears. After she took the picture Demi opened the<br>twitter app on her phone.  
><em><br>"Fun dinner with selenagomez"_

They spent the rest of the night talking, barely eating their entrees when they came. They ordered a  
>slice of cheesecake and shared it. Demi excitedly told Selena about the new album she was working on,<br>and told her all ideas for the video for her single. Selena told her about her album that was due for release soon.

"Sel, I love your new single," Demi told her best friend, that famous smile plastered on her face.  
>"Thanks, Dems! It really means a lot to me," Selena said, truly grateful to have her best friend back in her life.<br>"No, thank you! I know what you did," Demi said, smirking.  
>Selena had a bewildered expression on her face.<br>"W-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything," Selena said, the pitch of her voice going higher.  
>"It helped me ... your song. You don't need to act like you didn't do it on purpose," Demi laughed, looking at Selena who had smile on her face.<p>

Nine years of friendship, fixed by a few words and a melody that pulled at her heart strings.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

They walked out of the restaurant arm in arm. Never again, did they want to be separated.  
>Earlier, they had decided to go back to Demi's house and watch movies, just like old times.<br>Selena had parked right beside Demi's car. She got in the driver's side, and watched Demi get  
>in her own car. They both rolled down the windows at the same time.<p>

"You know where it is, right?" Demi asked, leaning on the console in the middle of the car.  
>"Of cause," Selena replied, her and Demi exchanged smiles and they drove off.<p>

Demi reached her house first. She always drove above the speed limit. Demi was already in the house,  
>and popping popcorn by the time Selena got there. She walked in like it was her own place.<br>Not bothering to ring the doorbell or knock.

"Holy, how fast to you drive?" she asked, her voice ringing through the whole house.  
>Selena found her way to the kitchen and hopped on the counter, swinging her feet back and forth.<br>"What movie do you want to watch?" Demi asked, taking the popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl. Selena hopped off the counter as they walked into her living room.  
>On top of the fireplace there was a huge flat screen TV. One big couch directly in front of it and a love seat off to the side. It looked so inviting, so comfortable. Selena almost ran and jumped on the couch.<p>

"Did you decorate this?" Selena asked, plopping down on the couch and sinking into the foam cushions.  
>"Nah, my mom did it for me. While I was in treatment," she said, putting some popcorn in her mouth then placing the bowl in the middle of them.<br>"Dems?" Selena asked quietly. Turing away from the TV, the scenes of Forest Gump flying across  
>the screen, to look at Demi.<br>"Yeah, Sel?" Demi said, not taking her eyes of the movie.  
>"I don't mean to intrude, but you didn't really have a lot to eat tonight. Maybe you should have like a sandwich or an apple..." She trailed off. She didn't really know how to approach the subject.<br>"Alright, thanks for reminding me." And with that, she got up and went to rummage through the fridge.

-

_Selena sat on the couch, curled up into a tiny ball. Her eyes just never seemed to become dry. The  
>tears flowed out like a dam had just broken. Mandy, her mother, sat beside her and wrapped an arm<br>around her daughters shaking shoulder._

_"Selena, I found the number of the place Demi checked into…" her mother started and Selena looked  
>up, wiping her now red and puffy eyes.<br>"Would you like to call her?" Mandy finished, holding the phone in her free hand, the phone number  
>already punched in. Selena simply nodded, taking the phone from her mother's hand and put it to her ear.<br>It rang twice before a woman picked up.  
>"Timberline Knolls, I'm Allie, how may I help you?" the voice said calmly. Selena took in a breath.<br>"Uhh – I'm would like to speak with Demi Lovato. She's my best friend," she said in a shaky tone.  
>"She's not taking calls at the moment," Allie said politely.<br>"Please," Selena pleaded her voice cracking. "My best friend of nine years just got put into rehab and I  
>need to speak with her, now."<br>Selena looked over at her mother who had motioned for her come to her. Selena got up and walked to  
>her mother. Mandy pointed at the computer screen. It was a virtual tour of the place Demi was<br>staying. It looks alright, she thought.  
>"Ma'am, we cannot give the phone to Miss. Lovato now, you may call back anytime from 7pm – 9pm."<br>"Fine," Selena said angrily and hung up._

_Selena stalked up to her room, and flopped onto her bed. She began to cry again because she was supposed to be there for Demi. She should've been there when Joe dumped her, when she punched  
>Shorty. Hell, she should've been there for the past year and a half, <em>_**period.**_

-

Demi came back with a piece of chicken breast between two slices of bread and a glass of Kool-Aid.  
>Selena smiled at her then turned her attention back to the movie. She knew not to look at<br>Demi when she at because it made her uncomfortable, so she focused her attention on the movie.  
>Demi's phone buzzed, signalling that she had a new text message. Putting her half eaten sandwich<br>down, she checked the message. It was her mother, telling her to eat, and stay safe.

"Selena, want to stay over tonight?" Demi asked, putting her phone on the table after replying to her mother.  
>"Sure! Just like old times," Selena said, laughing and shoving some popcorn in her mouth.<br>They both laughed, and finished watching the movie then immediately popped another one in.

A few hours later when they were on to their third movie, Demi broke the comfortable silence that and washed over them.  
>"I'm glad to have you back, Sel." She said sincerely.<br>Selena smiled and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. Their embrace lasted for a few minutes.  
>The whole night they watched funny movies. You could probably hear the giggles that erupted through their bodies from across the road.<p>

-

Selena laid beside Demi in her king sized bed. Demi had drifted into a deep sleep about an hour ago  
>and Selena was still wide awake. It wasn't because Demi was snoring loudly, or because the crickets outside sound like they were having a fiesta … she just could stop the memories that flooded back to<br>her as she lied because her best friend who had gone through so much. Not all the memories were  
>good. Some were bad, slightly terrifying actually. And the others were happy memories, when her life<br>was simpler. Before the fame. Before the world turned into some big scary place where everything you  
>do and say is taken under the microscope.<p>

She turned her head to the left, the light from the full moon seeping through. Everything seemed  
>so much more peaceful at night, but she also knew that when the sun went down, most of the city came to life. When Demi stopped snoring abrubtably, Selena looked at her. She knew that her battle to fight of her inner demons must have been terrible. It must've been a tough journey.<p>

-

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Someone picked up the phone and Selena let out a breath._

_"Timberline Knolls, this is Danny. How may I help you?" the man said, his voice low.  
>Selena looked over at the clock, it was 7:02. As soon as the clock had struck seven she raced to the phone<br>and dialled the number that she shouldn't know off by heart.  
>"May I speak with Demi Lovato?" she asked, lightly tapping her fingers against the window of her room.<br>"Who is speaking?" Danny asked, not wanting to send the call to Demi if it was some reporter.  
>"It's Selena Gomez, her best friend…" she trailed off, not know why she had to give her name.<br>"Ah, Miss. Gomez. We thought you'd call. Let me transfer you to her personal line," he said and Selena  
>was grateful.<br>"Thank you," she said as he mumbled something then she heard ringing again. Probably sending  
>her to Demi's room.<br>"Hello?" the familiar voice asked. She burst into tears at the sound of her voice.  
>"Uhh – who's this? And why are you crying?" Demi asked, getting slightly annoyed at the person on the<br>other end of the line. Selena took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.  
>"It's Selena," she said, her voice shaky from all the crying.<br>"Why are you crying, Sel?" Demi asked, concerned.  
>"Are they treating you alright?" She asked between sobs, her voice very hoarse.<br>Demi chuckled lightly, causing Selena to over think. Why was she laughing? She thought.  
>"Of course they're treating me well, you don't have to worry. I'm going to be fine," Demi stated, trying<br>to calm Selena down.  
>"Dems, I've been crying all day. I feel so bad for not being there. God, I'm such a terrible<br>friend!" Selena exclaimed, angry with herself.  
>"Listen to me, you're not a terrible friend. You're the best friend anyone could ever asked for! And<br>I'm so blessed to have you in my life," Demi said sternly, trying to make Selena believe what she  
>was saying.<br>"I'm so sorry, I love you so much Demi!" Selena chocked out, more tears pouring down her face.  
>"I love you too, Selena. So much," Demi whispered, not wanting to cry.<em>  
><em><br>_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The words were now permanently etched in her mind. Like a symphony of evil playing over and  
>over again in her brain. She felt like a piece of dirt on the ground. Useless, unwanted, hated and<br>she felt her heart break a million times. She'd never be able to forget the cruel, harsh words that  
>just made one of the best days of her life into a depressed one.<p>

For every bad comment, every cruel review there was one hundred fans supporting her.  
>But it didn't feel that way. It seems that the world wants her to be perfect. Never make mistakes.<br>Be the good girl. Then when she tries to be perfect it seems the world wants her to be a bad girl.  
>Have a rebellious side and do something extreme. These thoughts run through her mind day<br>in and day out. Never will she be enough for some people.

"You can't believe what those people say! Their sole purpose is the make you miserable,"  
>"But it hurts, Demi. I can only take so much of it,"<p>

Selena looked down at her hands that were  
>folded in her lap. Her and Demi were sitting across from each other on Selena's bed. She wiped<br>her tired eyes, fresh tears threatening to spill over the edge. Demi sighed, trying to get through  
>to her best friend.<p>

"Selena, trust me. I know how that feels. But just think of all the people who are there to support  
>you through your career. Your fans, your parents, your family and your friends. No matter how many<br>people put you down, there will always be people rooting for you. And they are the ones that matter.  
>They are the people that should be on your mind, you should remember all the fabulous stuff they<br>said to you. Not the assholes that try to tear you down,"

Demi said, moving her hands as gestures to show how many people are supporting her. Selena smiled,  
>knowing that Demi was right. There would always be people supporting her. Even if she didn't have<br>a lot of fans, she knew that her family and friends would be right behind her. Encouraging her and  
>supporting her every decision. She leaned across the bed and pulled Demi into a tight embrace. She<br>whispered a thank you to Demi. After they pulled away Demi was smiling brightly.

"I'm thinking movies, frozen yogurt, magazines and music. What do you think? Girls night in sound  
>appealing to you?"<p>

The duo erupted in laughter and that was basically how the whole night went on.  
>Neither of them having a care in the world, just being in each other's company and watching sappy<br>love stories or ridiculous comedies was good enough for them. They didn't need a high end Hollywood  
>party. Or to go out clubbing and get smashed. All they needed was their friendship.<p>

_She awoke at dawn. The December sun pouring through her window. Yawing, she got out of bed and  
>walked to the window. Practically ripping the blinds open she felt the warmth of the sun's rays even<br>though it was a frosty December morning. She glanced at the calendar at her desk._

_**December 25**__**th**__**. **__Christmas._

_She was bummed that she wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with her family. Sure, they'd be able to call and send gifts but it wasn't the same as waking up to the smell of hot chocolate and pine needles,_  
><em>then running down the stairs with her sisters to go open presents. But she felt the presence of God right<em>  
><em>beside her as she prayed on this Christmas morning and she didn't feel so alone anymore.<em>

_She had a therapy session in a few hours and she went to the cafeteria to get a warm breakfast._  
><em>All her meals were planned for her. She only ate what she was given. She couldn't even go to the<em>  
><em>washroom by herself anymore. She needed to be monitored because her condition was very serious.<em>

_She greeted some people on her way to the cafeteria, whishing them all a Merry Christmas. As she_  
><em>passed the front desk she was called over by one of the receptionists.<em>

_"Good morning, Demi!" The elderly woman exclaimed. Clearly excited that it was Christmas Day.  
>"Hello, Maureen. Merry Christmas," Demi said, full of Christmas spirit.<br>"You too, there is some mail for you." She reached for something under the desk and pulled out a  
>package wrapped with vibrant red and green wrapping paper.<br>"And there's a few letters as well," Maureen said, handing Demi the package and the letters.  
>"Thanks," Demi said, smiling at the letters and the gift.<em>

_She walked into the cafeteria and went to the counter to get her breakfast. The smell of eggnog_  
><em>filled her nostrils and her stomach grumbled. The man working behind the counter handed her<em>  
><em>French toast and scrambled eggs. She got a cup of hot chocolate and sat down at one of the tables<em>  
><em>in the cafeteria. There were only a few people around her. Most people would be sleeping in,<em>  
><em>or some would be visiting their families. She took a small sip of her burning hot drink and set<em>  
><em>it down. Biting into the French toast was like biting into heaven.<em>

_After she was done her meal, which took her about half an hour to eat, she ventured off_  
><em>to her room and sat on the bed with the letters and the present. There was a knock on<em>  
><em>the door as she opened the first letter. Setting it down she got up and opened the door.<em>  
><em>She almost fell backwards from the force of the bear hug she was just engulfed in.<em>

_"Merry Christmas, Demi!" The tall blond named Amanda yelled. After releasing Demi from her_  
><em>grip she handed her a gift.<em>

_"I know that we said we weren't going to exchange presents but I couldn't help it," A grin spread_  
><em>across her young face. She handed the gift to Demi and she shook her head.<em>  
><em>"Amanda, you didn't—"<em>  
><em>"No," she cut her off. "I know that this is hard for you. Being away from your family during<em>  
><em>Christmas is tough. Trust me, this is my second Christmas here and it gets pretty lonely during this<em>  
><em>time of the year. So," she said, grinning madly and showing off her pearly whites. "I got you a little<em>  
><em>something."<em>

_Demi smiled her heart warm from the sincere gesture. She put the gift on her bed and pulled out a little_  
><em>box from her bedside table. She sat on the bed beside Amanda and gave her the gift.<em>

_"It's small, but you've been so supportive through all my struggles and I appreciate it," Demi smiled._

_Amanda shrieked with happiness. And hugged Demi tightly once again. After exchange some funny_  
><em>Christmas memories Amanda headed off to her yoga class that was scheduled for her. Demi looked at<em>  
><em>her watch and lied on her bed, pulling a woolly blanket over her body. As she read the letter from<em>  
><em>her little sister, Madison, she cried. She felt so bad she couldn't witness her face light up when she got<em>  
><em>the gift that Demi had sent her. After reading all the letters she opened the gift from Amanda.<em>  
><em>It was a pair of feather earrings that she had talked about non-stop since Dianna, her mother,<em>  
><em>came for a visit and was wearing them. She smiled, thinking that Amanda remembered.<em>  
><em>She didn't know who the last one was. Opening it she instantly smiled. There was a hand written<em>  
><em>note on top of the wrapped gift. She noticed the girly writing almost immediately.<em>

_**Demi,  
>I hope you're having a great recovery. I wish you all the best and I hope that your Christmas<br>is full of love and joy. It must be hard not being able to spend Christmas with your family this  
>year so I sent you a little something to remind you of some of your happiest days.<strong>_

_She signed with; _

_Love you lots, Miley._

_Demi smiled. Miley always had a way with words. It didn`t matter if she was telling someone off,_  
><em>writing a song or just having a normal conversation with her. She set the note aside and unwrapped<em>  
><em>the gift. It was a collage of pictures. As she looked at all the pictures, she spotted some of her and<em>  
><em>Miley. There were ones with her family on holidays like Christmas or Easter. There were a few of<em>  
><em>her and Selena from when they were kids and from when they were sixteen. There were photos<em>  
><em>from her concerts. Pictures of her other friends and family. Containing her smile wasn`t even an<em>  
><em>option. Her body radiated with love. Across the bottom of the collage were the words:<em>

_**Never, ever, ever give up.**_

_She recognized the words from Taylor`s wall in her bedroom. It was a great piece of advice.  
>Later on in the day, after her therapy session where she cried for the whole time, she got a phone call<br>from Selena who wished her a Merry Christmas and told her about all the stuff that was going on  
>in the outside world.<em>

_Even though she couldn`t spend the holidays with her family and closest friends, she felt_  
><em>completely blessed and love. All the support she got from her fans, her friends, her family<em>  
><em>and complete strangers gave her strength to kills all her inner demons. To fix herself.<em>  
><em>To make her a better and stronger person.<em>

_**All you need is love.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

August 7_th__, 2011_

It was the day of the Teen Choice Awards and Hollywood's finest young stars were buzzing with excitement. The red carpet was set and the performers were ready to showcase their talent. Demi isn't jealous that Selena was sitting with Taylor Swift, who also happened to be sitting beside Ashley Greene, but she swears she isn't jealous. She also didn't care that they were holding hands and giggling like little school girls who just had their first kiss and were gossiping like their lives depended on it. They talked all the time, for crying out loud! Phone calls, text messages, iChats and everything else you could think of. Demi somehow always felt that Taylor didn't like her, for some reason. She could see Joe from where she was sitting, and damn, he looked good! But she'd never go talk to him, and if he came up to her she'd probably run away. It was ten minutes to show time and Demi pulled out her precious iPhone, that she took where ever she went, and opened a new text message to Miley.

**Sel's sitting with Taylor and Ashley…**

It took about two seconds for Miley to reply. Demi was amazed by the texting speed this girl possessed had when it came it gossip.

**Screw her then! She knows Taylor doesn't like you, she probably talked shit about you to Selena. And Ashley? For real, tell her to take a hike. Did she forget the events of last year? God, I'm so done with Hollywood. It's a crap hole.**

She knew Miley was a tad overdramatic at times. But she was speaking the truth. Miley was never afraid to speak her mind, if Demi didn't speak up to Selena then she would. Demi didn't want to get into a fight with Selena just because of some stupid seat she was sitting in, and the people she was sitting with. It's not high school. They're eighteen, soon to be nineteen, and it was time to act like mature adults. So, Demi was swallowing her jealousy and tried to forget about it. She texted Miley back, trying to explain her reasoning.

**We've been best friends for too long, and I already messed it up once. I don't want to screw it up again. But, I feel like she's ignoring me. I hugged her on the carpet tonight and she looked like she wanted to run away from me.**

-  
><strong><br>**_They both arrived at the red carpet at the same time and decided to give the cameras what they wanted and pose for a few pictures together. It had been almost two years since they were seen as 'best friends'. They did a normal pose, Demi smiling brightly along side Selena who was doing the same thing._

_"Let's do our pose," Demi suggested with a grin on her face._

_Selena turned so their backs were pressed against each other and wound their arms together like they'd practiced numerous times since they were little girls. Selena started to laugh, and so did Demi. The paparazzi couldn't get enough of it. Selena doubled over in laughter, and soon pulled away from the pose. Demi engulfed her in a hug that was sucking the air out of her. The flashes around them were going insane._

_"Thanks so much for everything. I love you and you're my best friend. Forever," Demi promised, a little bit above a whisper so Selena could hear over the fans and the loud talking paparazzi._  
><em>"Love you too," Selena said and pulled away, waving before quickly walking away.<em>  
><em>It wouldn't be a lie to say she felt slightly rejected by her best friend, but she shook it off and made her way to her seat inside.<em>

**Maybe I was being a little too harsh. I know she's your best friend for like 10 years, or something. But still, Dems. You shouldn't take that crap from her. If you have a problem with it, tell her and maybe she'll realize she was being a little stupid for ignoring you practically the whole night.**

Demi and Miley didn't have the same relationship they had before she went into rehab. But they both matured and grew fonder of each other and now their friendship is stronger than ever. The lights in the arena fell and the crowd hushed as they counted down to the start of the show. Demi quickly texted Miley telling her the show was about to being and that she'd call her later. She put her phone in her black clutch and placed it under her seat.

"I love you, like a love song" Selena sang and finished up her performance. She felt like she was on top of the world. She knew she didn't have the best vocals in the business, but she tried really hard to please everyone. And she hoped all the time that it would be enough to make her fans happy. They presented her with a surf board for her five wins that night. Her heart swelled and she was completely overjoyed.

"This award isn't for me anymore. It's not for me or my band. Right now, this is for you guys." She didn't know how she was forming a sentence right now. She blew a kiss to the audience and spotted Taylor and Justin standing and cheering like idiots.  
>"God bless," She walked off stage with her band. She couldn't shake the feeling. She was completely wonderstruck.<p>

When Demi received her two awards that night Selena felt like a proud mama. She texted Demi after she won, congratulating her. She couldn't see her seat from where she was, which bummed her since she wanted to see her and how excited she was. Oh well.

She looked down at her wrists. The two words there kept her motivated and strong throughout everything. She had the urges to cut, the urges to make herself throw up. But she knew if she even did it once it'd send her in a downward spiral to where she was before her treatment. She never wanted to go back there. Never wanted to feel so useless, so unwanted and so abused by her own mind.

She slipped out of her fancy dress and put on a pair of old sweats and a tight tank top. Making her way downstairs she sat at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of ice cold water. Her iPhone buzzed and her ringtone started playing, signaling she had an incoming call. She caught it before it fell off the kitchen table. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, she picked it up, her voice cheery as always.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey, it's Demi. Can I come over?" There's something wrong with her voice, Selena thought. She sounds like she's been crying. This can't be good.<br>"Oh yeah! Of course, you can. Do you want to come now?"  
>"Yeah," she sniffled. "I'll be there in a few,"<p>

Before Selena could say anything to her, Demi had hung up the phone. Worried was an understatement to how Selena was feeling right now. She prayed to God that Demi didn't cut herself again. Or starve herself, or purge. Getting up, she walked to the bathroom on the main level of the house and checked herself in the mirror. She didn't look like a complete horror, so that was good. Selena fluffed her hair in an attempt to make herself look presentable. She knew Demi wouldn't care if she had no teeth and smelled like day old garbage. Okay … maybe she would have an issue with it, but she wouldn't hate her for it. After about ten minutes passed there was a faint knock on the door. Selena got up quickly from her spot on the couch, which was extremely comfortable by the way, and answered the door. There, before her eyes was a disheveled Demi. Selena's only seen her this broken twice before. Her best friend instincts kicked in like that.

"Demi, honey, what's wrong?" Selena took her into her arms and led her inside of the house and out of the chilliness that happened at nightfall.  
>"Do you not like me anymore? Is it because I'm hanging out with Hannah, and Joyce?" Demi sniffled; her voice was a bit strained.<br>"Please don't hate me. Is it because I act kind of hipster now? I'll stop I –"

Selena cut her off, not able to listen to her anymore. She pulled away from her, taking Demi's face in her hand.

"I could never hate you. I've never, ever hated you! You're my best friend and the people you hang out with, the way you dress and the way you act will never change that fact. Where did you even get the idea that I hated you?"

Demi felt stupid now. She wiped her eyes that had fresh tears threatening to spill over.

"Well – you didn't really talk to me tonight. And you stay with Taylor and Ashley. It's obvious they both hate me. I know Taylor is your best friend, but I kind of felt like you didn't want to hang out with me anymore," She hung her head low, ashamed for feeling this way. Why would her best friend of ten years hate her? She was too caught up in her own thoughts to realize that Selena was saying something to her. She caught her half way through the thought she was speaking aloud to her.

"– whatever, who cares that you all had the same boyfriend. That all of you were in love with Joe at some point. I know for a fact that Taylor doesn't hate you. She actually thinks you're an amazing person, with talent that she could never possess. And don't you dare think that I hate you or could ever hate you, not even for a second. Also, you better have not done anything to harm yourself in anyway, because I swear to God I will make sure I knock some sense into your head. Please don't – if you ever hurt yourself again,"

Her voice cracks on the last words. Selena hadn't realized the hot, angry tears that were streaming down her face. Or that Demi looked like she'd just seen God, Himself, in the flesh.

"It almost killed me when I heard you went to treatment and that I wasn't there to help you. I felt like a terrible person for three months. Even after we made up. You're my best friend. A better friend to me than Taylor and Priscilla could ever be. Never for one minute think that my love and adoration for you could ever change."

She smiled softly, showing Demi she wasn't mad. She was only trying to get her point across. Selena held up her right pinky.

"Best friends forever?"

Demi smiled and wrapped her pinky finger around hers, then connected their pointer fingers then locked it at the top with their thumbs.

"Forever," Demi's voice was strong but quiet. The duo burst out into a fit of giggles and they both engulfed the other in a huge hug. When they pulled away neither could wipe the huge goofy grins off their faces. Demi pulled out her iPhone and opened up Twitter. She posted the picture of them from earlier in the night.

"_selenagomez and I doing the pose we practiced our whole childhood together.. Such dorks. Love it and love you Selena!"_

Their friendship was sure to take many blows in the future, there was no doubt about it. But they were both positively sure that nothing could ever tear them down again and that their past would fuel their future. When they said best friends forever, they meant it.

**"That which does not kill us makes us stronger." - Friedrich Nietzsche**


End file.
